dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Hirudegarn
Hirudegarn or Hildegarn (ヒルデガーン, Hirudegān) is the enormous monster and main villain in the Dragon Ball Z movie Wrath of the Dragon. He is a simple beast that wrecks and kills everything in his way. Hirudegarn's existence bears some similarities to that of Majin Buu. Both were created to be instruments of destruction, were sealed away for thousands of years, and later revived by their creator or their creator's descendant. Like Buu, Hirudegarn ends up killing the one who revived him though in Hirudegarn's case it seemed to be accidental. Despite his appearance at a point in the timeline that could have made him canon to the original TV series, Hirudegarn was not created by Akira Toriyama. Hirudegarn's name comes from the Co-Producer, Seichi Hirude, who didn't like the original design of Hirudegarn, demanded that they redesign the character, and when he saw the new design, his jaw dropped. The sound effect for a jaw dropping in Japan is "Gaan" (ガーン), so they named the character HirudegaanDaizenshuu #6. Biography The ancient monster Hirudegarn was created thousands of years ago on an Earth-like planet in the southern galaxy named Planet Konats. A group of black magicians (known as the Kashvar in the dub) used a spell on a statue to bring the monster to life. The monster immediately goes on a rampage, killing everyone who tries to get in his way and devastating the planet. Tapion and his brother Minoshia managed to freeze the monster in his tracks by each playing their divine ocarina, giving a priest the opportunity to cut the monster in half with a divine sword. Since Hirudegarn couldn't be killed at the time, his upper-half was sealed in Tapion and the other half in Minosha and in this way the brothers became legends. However, fearing that the monster might reappear someday, the brothers were separated, each sealed in a music box oracle, and were shot into opposite ends of the galaxy far away from each other, with the oracle holding Tapion landing on Earth. One of the black magicians named Hoi is determined to resurrect the monster to rule the universe. He releases Hirudegarn's lower half on a distant planet and easily disposes of Minoshia, who got crushed under the feet of the monster. On Earth however, Hoi switches to a more tactical plan. He's seen spying on a boy and a girl, who are fighting crime in a city on Earth. The boy and the girl are none other than Gohan (as the Great Saiyaman) and Videl. Both are summoned from their school again to rescue an old man who wants to commit suicide. When Gohan and Videl enter the scene, they encounter the same man who had spied on them. Hoi tells the two about the legendary warrior Tapion. Both are anxious to see who this Tapion is, however neither they nor Goten, Trunks or Goku are able to open the seal. The only solution is to gather the Dragonballs and summon Shenron, to see if he can open it. This is a successful solution as Gohan, Videl, Goten, Trunks, Goku and Bulma, along with Hoi, see the warrior for the first time. Tapion is very angry at them all, because it was a bad idea to release him. He demands that he be sealed back again, but by his release the oracle has shattered, so that proves impossible. Trunks however is determined to bring him food and drinks, as he sees in Tapion what Goten sees in Gohan: a brother. Shortly after Tapion's release, Hirudegarn's lower half is busy wrecking a city. Gohan and Videl arrive at the scene to investigate, but shortly after they arrive they are almost swept away by the monster's tail. They execute their Great Saiyaman poses, however Hirudegarn's legs are not impressed; he throws the two each to a side of the street, with Videl losing her helmet, and Gohan losing his turban and sunglasses. Gohan immediately sets up a counter-attack, with Videl supporting him. After the short battle Videl thinks Gohan has won, however Gohan says it isn't over yet. Then both hear the same ocarina melody that they heard when Tapion was released, and they notice the monster is gone. Later, Tapion explains everything to Bulma, and reveals that Hoi had deceived them all. Bulma is angered at hearing it, and she decides to create another oracle. At the same time Hirudegarn's lower half is once again wrecking havoc, as he draws four men and a woman into his tail to devour their life energy. Hoi directs his power to release the upper half of Hirudegarn. He finally succeeds in this, and with the monster back together nothing can stop him. However, the Z Fighters resist magnificently. Goku, Gohan and Goten are the first ones to launch a counterattack, but just as Gohan gets crushed by the tail, Vegeta throws himself into the line of battle after saving Gohan. Goten and Trunks decide to become Gotenks with the Fusion Dance, however this results in Hirudegarn evolving. In his new form Hirudegarn mows Gotenks down to the ground, smashes Gohan and Videl into a building and Goku gets thrown in some rubble. Tapion plays the ocarina again and manages to seal Hirudegarn inside himself then orders Trunks to kill him with his sword which will destroy the trapped monster. Trunks hesitates but is about to do it when Hirudegarn breaks free as Tapion couldn't contain the whole monster by himself, his ocarina is destroyed in the process. Hoi (who's been watching the whole fight) mocks Tapion for being so foolish but is killed as Hirudegarn steps on and crushes him. Nevertheless Trunks tries to fight Hirudegarn with Tapion's sword and manages to cut off the monster's tail, but then Goku arises as a Super Saiyan 3 and uses his Dragon Fist to pierce through Hirudegarn, obliterating the monster. Video game appearances Hirudegarn made his debut video game appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and again in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Only his final form is playable. Abillities Mist: Hirudegarn can turn into a mist to prevent damage and reappear in front of the enemy for a surprise attack. This move seems to be reflex, making Hirudegarn invincible due to his intangibility. This technique can only be bypassed when Hirudegan is attacking, which makes him briefly tangible. Drain Life: Hirudegarn can absorb people's energy with his tail, much like Cell. Chou Makousen: Lets out a massive fire beam from the mouth. Super Explosive Wave: Creates a giant explosion, with Hirudegarn himself serving as the nexus. Gigantic Flame: Spits out bolts of powerful fireballs. Voice Actors * Japanese Dub: Shin Aomori * FUNimation Dub: Robert McCollum References Category:Characters who can fly Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials